bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Zach Rance
|hometown = Palm Beach Gardens, FL|occupation = Recent College Graduate|Currently1 = Jury Member}} Zachary Colin "Zach" Rance was a houseguest on ''Big Brother 16''. He was a part of The Bomb Squad until Devin Shepherd put him on the block, leading Zach to blow up The Bomb Squad. He was a member of The Detonators alliance that formed in the wake of The Bomb Squad, as well as Los Tres Amigos. In week 8, he was betrayed by his closest ally Frankie Grande and backdoored in a unanimous 5-0 vote for giving his alliance the feeling he didn't trust them. As a result of Nicole Franzel returning to the game, he placed 9th, and was the third member of the jury. On finale night, Zach, along with Nicole and Donny, was revealed to be in the top three to win America's Favorite Houseguest, but lost to Donny. Zach became quite popular with fans for his zany behavior and seemingly romantic relationship with House Guest Frankie Grande. In week 1, Zach began wearing a pink hat that was actually owned by Victoria Rafaeli. It soon became his trademark. When their friendship turned sour, Victoria took the hat while Zach was napping and cut it up. While in the jury, Zach got his own hat for his birthday. Biography Retrieve from CBS.com Age: 23 Hometown: Palm Beach, Fla. Occupation: Recent College Graduate - Economics Three adjectives that describe you: Entertaining, fearless and confident. Favorite Activities: Golf, golf and golf. What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the Big Brother house: Being away from my brother. I have been away in school for 5 years and I miss him everyday. Do you have a strategy for winning Big Brother?: Yes without a doubt. Which past Big Brother cast member did you like most: Andy, he played the game very smart. What are you afraid of: Raccoons What is the accomplishment you are most proud of: Graduating from the University of Florida. Finish this sentence: My life’s motto is… Money over everything. What would you take into the house and why: My sand wedge, a golf ball, and a picture of my family. What would you do if Big Brother made you famous: I would donate some of my profits to charities and starving children. Then I would just go along for the ride. A self-described “con artist,” Zach recently earned his Economics Degree. His best friend is his 10 year-old brother and someday he wants to be a professional caddy.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/214880/ Player History - Big Brother 16 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother * Zach appeared on the fifth episode of Celebrity Fear Factor. He was partnered with fellow BB16 houseguest Cody Calafiore, and competed against fellow BB16 houseguest Caleb Reynolds and his brother Blake, Rachel Reilly and Brendon Villegas, along with Survivor castaways Abi-Maria Gomes and Sierra Dawn Thomas.https://www.realityblurred.com/realitytv/2018/06/celebrity-fear-factor-cast-air-date/ Trivia * He is the only member of the Detonators and Bomb Squad to be one of the top three finalists for America's Favorite Houseguest in Big Brother 16. References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 16 (US) Contestants Category:Season 16 (US) Jury Members Category:9th Place